<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jinx! by Biffhofosho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445199">Jinx!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biffhofosho/pseuds/Biffhofosho'>Biffhofosho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, jooheon - Freeform, lee jooheon - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biffhofosho/pseuds/Biffhofosho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Jooheon have been best friends for most of their lives. There’s nothing they haven’t done together. Except take a shower…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jooheon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jinx!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s the last one!” Lex cried as she yanked on the soda can clenched in Jooheon’s iron fist. “Haven’t you ever heard of chivalry?”</p><p>“Haven’t you ever heard chivalry is dead?” he volleyed as he jerked it back to him.</p><p>“Jooheon! Come on, I’m thirsty.”</p><p>“There’s water in the tap.”</p><p>Lex pouted her lower lip, but she knew she was no rival for his pout and so did he. She had to settle for sass instead. “I’m your best friend, you dope.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re not my girlfriend. I’m not obligated to give it to you.”</p><p>Suddenly, their joined hands sagged as they both shouted, “That’s what he said!”</p><p>“Jinx!” they raced to say first, but Lex edged him out by a second, and she beamed.</p><p>“What a coincidence. You owe me a Coke.”</p><p>Jooheon whined and reluctantly handed over the can to the triumphant blonde at the end of his couch. She tucked her legs under her as she pumped her fist, can in victorious hand, and thumbed his fat bottom lip.</p><p>“Oh, cheer up, sore loser. Of course, I’m going to share with you. ‘<em>That’s what friends are for…’</em>” she belted in her flattest alto.</p><p>He perked up immediately and leaned in, waiting for his first swig, but as Lex popped the cap, cola blasted everything in a five-foot radius. They squealed and flailed as she dropped the can and it sputtered wildly on the couch. Lex grabbed a pillow as a shield, but by the time she cowered behind it, the pressure had fizzled and the damage was done.</p><p>The room went silent except for the last death gurgle from the can and the tragic plip-plops of cola puddling on the floor.</p><p>Jooheon found Lex’s gray eyes peeping over the edge of the pillow, and their stunned blinking synchronized. His mouth hung open, flat soda dripping from his ebony bangs onto his lips. She was even more soaked, having bore the brunt of ground zero. Her now miserable pixie cut was shellacked to her face as her t-shirt was to her body.</p><p>“You…” Jooheon said with narrow eyes.</p><p>“Me? If you’d just given me the damn can when I asked for it, this would never have happened.”</p><p>“You’re cleaning this up!”</p><p>“I’m not in this alone, buddy. It takes two to—to—shake a soda!”</p><p>Their high-noon stare-down ended a moment later in a fit of cackling as they surveyed the breadth of the damage. Not only was the couch now a Jackson Pollack painting, but so were the walls, floors, and his poor cats’ condo tower. From the windowsill in the kitchen, Yoshi and Gucci were more than happy to showcase their disdain for the lowly humans sullying their home.</p><p>Jooheon waved to his kitties and apologized before returning his attention to his friend. With a purse of his lips, he said flatly, “Fuck.”</p><p>“Yeah, fuck.” Lex sighed and hung her arms out to the side to dry. “What am I gonna do? I can’t bike home like this. I’m already getting tacky.”</p><p>“You were always tacky,” he reminded, and she lobbed the sopping pillow at him.</p><p>“You’re one to talk, J. You wore a lavender suit to prom.”</p><p>Jooheon rolled his eyes and tossed the pillow back to her with a wet thump. “That was four years ago, and it was to match <em>your</em> dress.”</p><p>“You’re not supposed to match your date’s dress exactly! Buy a fucking boutonniere, jesus. What, are you going to wear white to your wedding, too?”</p><p>“If I look good in it, hell yeah.”</p><p>Lex almost ran a hand over her face but stopped as soon as her palm stuck to her forehead. “Why am I arguing about this with you? I’m literally turning into the Tin Man over here. Let me use your shower.”</p><p>“Sure,” he said as he peeled off his vintage Guns ‘n Roses concert tee and tossed it into a corner by the laundry closet, “after I’m done with mine.”</p><p>She gaped at him. “Come on! You owe me after the soda bomb.”</p><p>Jooheon shrugged, one perfect dimple piercing his round cheek. “Technically, it was your fault since it would have been fine if you’d just let me drink it. You’re the one who wanted to wrestle over it.”</p><p>“You know how I hate being sticky, J. I’m dying here,” Lex complained, trying to channel her inner Jooheon for a more pathetic pout. Either it worked or her bedraggled state actually cooled her best friend’s fiery spirit because he held out a wet hand.</p><p>“I’m not budging on this,” he said as he pulled her up, “but I’m not totally unreasonable. Just jump in with me.”</p><p>Lex blanched. “I’m not showering with you.”</p><p>“Why not? What’s the big deal? Just leave your underwear on. I’ve seen you in a bikini literally hundreds of times. And I’ll shower with mine on, too. Even-steven.”</p><p>She watched him warily as he unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied the damp fabric down his thighs. He was right—they’d seen each other mostly naked more times than she could count over the years. She’d even camped out in his bed in a tee and undies after many a campus rager without a problem. This really shouldn’t be any different.</p><p>But there was something she couldn’t quite put a finger on.</p><p>Lex furrowed her brow and said, “Yeah, but you get to step out in all new clothes. Mine are still gonna be wet.”</p><p>“You can wear mine. Hell, half your closet is my old shirts you never bring back anyway.”</p><p>Jooheon always had an answer.</p><p>“I don’t know…” she hedged.</p><p>Now stripped to his black boxer briefs, he shrugged again. “Fine, then wait your turn like a good girl.”</p><p>She scowled. “You know I’ve never been a good girl in my whole life.”</p><p>“Then what are you worried about?”</p><p>What was she worried about? This was Jooheon, her best friend since sixth grade when he’d shoved down Nitesh Patil for saying she was flat-chested. Since then, they’d been through everything together—what was one quick shower?</p><p>“You suck so bad,” Lex griped as she yanked the hem of her black tee. “Just for that, I call dibs on your ThunderCats shirt.”</p><p>“I don’t care as long as you bring <em>that</em> one back,” he said over his shoulder as he headed into the bathroom to start the water.</p><p>Lex stripped down to her bra and underwear and spent one last minute to weigh her options. She could just wait him out. He was a guy; he wouldn’t be in there forever. Except Jooheon wasn’t just any guy—he was her best friend and worst enemy. The man lived to tease her. If she didn’t show up, he would waste every last drop of hot water before he’d let her in, and maybe the only thing worse than being sticky was rinsing off that stickiness in an ice bath.</p><p>Decision finalized, Lex headed into the invigorating steam already funneling over the shower curtain.</p><p>“Close the door!” he barked. “You’re letting in the cold.”</p><p>“Bossy,” she replied as she shut the bathroom door.</p><p>Lex wasn’t a shy or even particularly inhibited girl. She’d fooled around with a number of guys and even a couple girls, and she had always been excited to show off her body. She worked hard for it as a bicycle courier, and yeah, her tits were small, but they were cute, and her thighs were thick, but they were strong. Still, it took a surprising amount of courage to pull back the curtain and step into the steam.</p><p>Jooheon was already hogging the showerhead. His fair skin tinged pink as the hot water sluiced over his shoulders and down his lean back.</p><p>“Feels good,” he hummed.</p><p>“You’re going to have to share, you know,” Lex reminded, though for some reason she was much more hesitant to manhandle him out of the way than usual.</p><p>“My shower, my rules. I’ll give it to you when I’m ready.”</p><p>“That’s what she said,” she teased, but the joke fell flat at their feet the moment Jooheon turned to face her.</p><p>No matter what he had said, this was nothing like swimsuits at the pool. Boxer briefs did not adhere the same way to his body as swim trunks. In a flash, Lex saw more of her best friend than she ever had in over a decade of friendship. Over those years, she hadn’t really thought much about the shape and size of her best friend’s dick, but there was no avoiding it now.</p><p>It was all she could think about. And she didn’t hate it.</p><p>As best as she could remember, she had only ever thought of him as something other than friends once. They had gone to prom together as a gag—at least that’s what they told everybody. Truth was, no one had wanted to ask the girl with the strung-out Shirley Manson bob and music taste a decade out of fashion, and it sucked. But Jooheon had saved the day as he always did with an obnoxious, over-the-top promposal like all the other girls expected. At the end of the night, he’d dropped her off in his beater Camry, and she never knew why—maybe it was part of the whole prom gag or, hell, it could have even been gratitude—but Lex had leaned over the center console and kissed him. He’d pulled away, and, red-cheeked and speechless, they said their goodnights and never spoke about it again. Seemed like they both knew it wasn’t who they were.</p><p>So who the fuck were they now?</p><p>“Hey, J?” she said at last.</p><p>“Yeah?” he replied as he looked up from the shampoo he was pouring into his hand.</p><p>Lex pulled her arms tighter over her chest. Man, this was a Titanically bad idea. Why the fuck had she let him goad her into this?</p><p>“Shove over. I’m cold.”</p><p>He huffed but scooted past her on an awkward shuffle around the tub. It was too small, and there was no way to avoid each other in here. His body grazed hers, and they fought to look anywhere else (who knew a wet washcloth could be so interesting…).</p><p>Lex busied herself with the welcome distraction of hot water melting dried corn syrup from her elbows and neck. She embraced her aquatic retreat, arms still tight against her chest, as she trusted the water to wash away the outline of her best friend’s cock from her stubborn brain. Maybe it was even working—until he cleared his throat.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, running her hands back through her hair to clear the last of the water, Jooheon was waiting for her, an awkward pinch to his dark brows. His eyes were darker than she remembered them.</p><p>“You all right?” she asked.</p><p>He was looking at that very interesting washcloth now, too, but he said, “You got a new tattoo? You didn’t tell me.”</p><p>At least his pout was familiar in here, the steam even amplifying his wounded tone.</p><p>“If I’d told you, you would have wanted to see it. Figured that might not be the best of ideas.”</p><p>Lex glanced down to the little flock of black swallows flying across her ribs under the hill of her breast.</p><p>“There’s one for my parents and my grandmas, and, look, there’s one for you.” She tapped the one at the back and grinned. “See? His mouth’s always wide open, just like yours.”</p><p>Jooheon’s finger wavered an inch from her breast before he jerked it back and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Very funny, Vetrova. You still should have told me.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes as she turned her back to him and shampooed her hair. “I don’t know what you’re getting so worked up about. You weren’t there for half of my other tattoos.”</p><p>“It’s just—” She heard him fumbling with the soap as he hesitated. “I wonder what other secrets you have.”</p><p>“Oh god, it’s not a secret. It’s just something I didn’t bother to tell you,” Lex said tersely as she turned around to find a well-lathered Jooheon.</p><p>He looked so fresh and inviting, and the stupidest idea of sliding herself against his sinewy body fluttered across her mind. Beckoning fingers of citrus and cedar coiled on plumes of steam as one particularly silky trail of bubbles slithered down his flat abdomen toward the one place Lex refused to let her eyes wander again.</p><p>It helped to remind herself of just the kind of man Jooheon was: charismatic trouble. She closed her eyes and rinsed her hair as she added, “You didn’t hear me bitching when Becca Moody told me you two messed around last week. Conveniently slipped your mind, too, see? Soap, please.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything.</p><p>Lex opened her eyes and found him still staring at the little birds. “Hello?”</p><p>Nothing but the thrum of water.</p><p>“Jooheon!”</p><p>At last, his eyes snapped up to hers. His cheeks were red, though that was probably from the steam. The water was too hot. It was like a sauna in here. They needed to hurry and get out.</p><p>Lex reached out her hand to grab the soap from him and she realized her three mistakes immediately:</p><p>1.      She should never have gotten in the shower with him.</p><p>2.      White cotton was not a satisfactory lingerie for a shower with her best friend.</p><p>3.      She should never have moved her arms from her chest.</p><p>Her rouged nipples were barely veiled by the now-translucent fabric, and Jooheon’s focus on them was undivided.</p><p>Mortified, Lex brought her hands back quickly and turned sideways under the showerhead.</p><p>“I’m cold,” he said.</p><p>Why was his voice so low?</p><p>“Want me to move?” she asked, watching the soap on her skin instead of him.</p><p>“Why don’t we share?”</p><p>She should have trusted that voice—she’d heard that sentence countless times from the same lips set between the same dimples in the same handsome face—but when he looked at her like he was looking at her now, like she was his next meal, she couldn’t trust it.</p><p>As Jooheon slid under the water in front of her, Lex backed up to the edge of the tub, careful that even their toes didn’t touch as she hurried to rinse off.</p><p>“I’m almost done,” she said as she shuffled toward the end of the tub, but Jooheon slid a hand onto her waist to stop her. His thumb swept across her rib and glossed over that last little bird.</p><p>“Why did you get a tattoo of me?”</p><p>Lex took a long drink of water from above—her mouth was strangely dry. As her gaze fell back to that washcloth, she shrugged and said quietly, “I mean, I didn’t just get a tattoo of you, egomaniac, but, you know… you’re important to me.”</p><p>Why was it so hard to say something she always said to him? Maybe it was because his hand hadn’t moved and his thumb was still stroking. Her eyes pinched shut as she tried to focus on anything other than the silken gloss of his finger. He was clearly waiting for more, and she wasn’t going to get out of it.</p><p>Lex closed her eyes and added, “And, you know, I love you.”</p><p>His hand tightened on her waist. “You love me?”</p><p>“I mean, duh. Don’t act like I haven’t told you that.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” he whispered as he took a step closer.</p><p>His thigh brushed her thigh. She would have thought it was an accident if it didn’t happen again immediately, this time grazing her core. Lex bit her lip and turned her head, trying desperately not to give away her gasp, but Jooheon curled a finger under her chin and turned her back to him.</p><p>“Let me show you how much I love you, Lex.”</p><p>He pressed a little harder with his thigh, and she almost lost herself in it. Jooheon was so magnetic and charming and powerful when he wanted to be. Over the years, she had seen firsthand how hard and fast many of her friends had tumbled into and out of his bed. But they hadn’t known him for a decade. If Lex fell into his bed, everything would change, and tomorrow she’d be alone.</p><p>Before he could kiss her, she jerked back, and the ice-cold tile behind her snapped her out of his spell.</p><p>“J, I’m not like Becca or Mina or Bianca. You can’t just get rid of me.”</p><p>But he was undeterred. His forehead pressed against hers as he caught her gaze. “I know that.”</p><p>There was a husky timbre to his voice, almost as if he were hypnotized. Lex had to wake him up before they did something stupid.</p><p>“Think about this, J. You’re tattooed on my body.”</p><p>He purred—he fucking purred—and ran his hand over her ribs, his fingers playing at the underside of her breast. “Yes, I am. Doesn’t that mean you’re mine?”</p><p>Oh, fuck, his fingers felt good. They were always mischievous, but now they were outright wicked.</p><p>“Jooheon—”</p><p>His nose skirted along her jaw and ear as his fingers tightened around her.</p><p>“I love that I’m on your body, babe, but I’d rather be inside it.”</p><p>He kissed her neck, savoring the sweet water there, and she whimpered at the roll of his tongue on her skin. His breath was hotter than the water, and she burned under him.</p><p>“I need you, Lexie.”</p><p>Jooheon hadn’t called her Lexie since the moment before they’d kissed at prom—since the moment he’d tasted the inside of her mouth, and she’d gasped and he’d mumbled that it had all been part of their gag and to forget it.</p><p>Oh god, this was another stupid joke of his, and she was falling for it again. She thought about chucking his shampoo bottle at him, but before she could reach for it, he flattened his wet body along hers, and she felt how desperately his cock strained for her through his pitiful briefs. This was no joke.</p><p>One of his hands gripped the back of her head and brought her eye-to-eye with him. His eyes were thin as razors and ten times as sharp.</p><p>“Tell me you love me again,” he begged.</p><p>At least Needy Jooheon was familiar. Lex had spent many Friday nights on his couch, his head in her lap as she combed his hair with her fingers and told him how handsome he was. This was just an extra needy Jooheon. She could handle him. She could handle this. A little praise and he would come back to his old self.</p><p>“I love you, J.” She raked her hand through his messy bangs like she always did. Now he needed a compliment, and this would all go back to normal. “You look so pretty all wet like this.”</p><p>The fuck did she say that for! No, that came out all wrong!</p><p>Except that every single syllable of it was true. Rivulets of water dripped from his lashes as rivers cascaded down his smooth torso and slicked their bodies together. The curtain diffused the light and gave his skin an illicit back alley glow. Friends shouldn’t be here like this.</p><p>Lex felt his cock twitch against her core. Fuck, it felt good. He wanted to put that inside her, and she knew it, and now she wasn’t just wet from the shower or sticky from the soda. It was all because of Lee Jooheon.</p><p>“Not pretty like you, baby,” he said. “Who could compete with this?”</p><p>His eyes snaked down to her breasts where his thumb finally ventured forward to stroke her nipple through her drenched bra.</p><p>“There’s my girl. You always get my attention. Let me give it all to you, Lexie.”</p><p>His thumb circled her perking bud a few times before he tugged it and she grunted. He was mesmerized.</p><p>“I waited too long. I should have been playing with your body like this the whole time.”</p><p>Lex’s eyelids fluttered shut as he teased her nipples and whispered sinful things against her ear.</p><p>“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” she managed between pinches.</p><p>Jooheon grabbed her waist with both hands and, with a growl, ground his hardness against her sex. “Do you believe me now, baby? I can’t lie anymore. I need you. Do you need me?”</p><p>“Lie?” she echoed through a haze of lust.</p><p>“Do you need me, Lexie?” he repeated, sliding his cock along her clothed sex.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>A smile spread across Jooheon’s face before he dove in for a kiss. This wasn’t like their awkward prom kiss. He was eager and determined, and he drove his tongue into her mouth without hesitation. He tasted suspiciously of mouthwash, and she might have figured he’d planned this if she didn’t know just how impetuous of a guy Jooheon was.</p><p>Lex’s hands reached up to hold his cheeks, and her thumbs found his dimples as he smiled into the kiss. His arms encircled her back and tugged her closer as pools puddled between their chests. The water was warm, but he was warmer against her, especially that stiff cock digging urgently against her belly.</p><p>He pulled back, and her eyelids fluttered open. It was the same face she’d known half her life, but it was so foreign. Water cascaded down his bangs and contoured his high cheeks. His eyes were black, and his always luscious lips were swollen and red.</p><p>He was breathtaking, and he knew it. Jooheon smiled and glanced down her body.</p><p>“We don’t need these anymore,” he said, toying with the hem of her underwear. “I can see everything anyway.”</p><p>To prove his point, he traced the seam of her pussy lips, and Lex’s head knocked back against the tile, but she wasn’t going to let him waste her to nothing without getting her own way, too. She gripped that enticing silhouette of his hard-on, and Jooheon’s eyes ignited.</p><p>“Yes,” he hissed.</p><p>He raced to take off his underwear, but it was trickier than he thought, and he pitched forward alongside her as he tottered on one leg.</p><p>“That’s what you get for showing off,” Lex teased as she tossed her bra then her underwear over the curtain rod with a splat.</p><p>“I haven’t begun to show off, baby,” he fired back, still determined, though he was caught up in one leg of his boxer briefs.</p><p>Lex laughed, but it was short-lived when she realized that she was now totally naked next to her best friend. Her skin flushed pink, and it had nothing to do with the hot water.</p><p>Finally free of his confines, he stood back up, and they took each other in. Much like every other part of him, Jooheon’s cock was pretty. It was powerful and thick with a bright pink head and throbbing veins, and it had a sexy curve that Lex knew would rub her just right.</p><p>She couldn’t help it. She gripped him immediately and relished the grunt of relief he released. Ribbons of water slicked her hand as she pumped him hilt to tip and feathered her fingers through the soft curls at his base.</p><p>Not to be outdone, Jooheon tweaked both of Lex’s nipples until they were firm and high and she was whining. His thumb flicked one over and over again, and he smirked at how she bucked her hips with each stroke.</p><p>“You have the sexiest tits I’ve ever seen, Lexie,” he marveled. Then his thumb swiped over the little bird at the base of one, and he smiled again. “I’m so fucking lucky I’ll be on them forever.”</p><p>Lex pumped his cock a little harder at his words before guiding his hand down to her aching pussy.</p><p>“I like it when you touch me, J. Touch me here.”</p><p>He glossed his fingers over her soaking folds and kissed her again through a chorus of shared moans. Their mouths molded together as their hands caressed each other until exploration gave wave to flagrant desire.</p><p>Jooheon parted her messy lower lips and glided his middle finger deep inside her. Lex’s hand tightened around his girth as waves of pleasure washed through her.</p><p>Jooheon was inside her. A part of him could feel her from the inside.</p><p>“Fuck,” she groaned as she pulled back from his mouth.</p><p>“Wow,” he murmured. “Lexie, I—”</p><p>His dick pulsed in her hand, and she knew he was as overcome as she was. She tipped forward and kissed him quickly on the lips, and they both remembered themselves. Jooheon curled his finger forward and stroked her velvet walls as her forehead clunked against his shoulder.</p><p>From here, Lex could see everything—her hand jerking his length, his palm massaging her clit. Her thumb circled the leaking head of his cock, and he pushed harder into her hand.</p><p>“Tighter, Lexie. Faster,” he said desperately.</p><p>Jooheon slipped a second finger inside her and gave her the same rough treatment he sought. Her heat constricted around the additional intrusion, and it was harder to focus on pleasing him when he was finger-fucking her so right. At least she could give him one thing no one else could because she knew him better than anyone else.</p><p>Lex switched her gaze from his shaft to his face. His eyes were hooded and narrow, glazed with the steam and his lust, and for a moment, it was hard to believe he could ever look at her this way. She pressed her lips to his jaw and whispered, “You’re so handsome, baby, and your fingers feel so good. You’re gonna make me cum on your hand.”</p><p>Jooheon loved praise, and she could feel his member twitch at her words. He nodded numbly but singled out her clit with his merciless thumb.</p><p>She whimpered against his ear. “No one’s ever made me feel this good.”</p><p>“Yeah?” he said breathless with hope. “No one? Just me?”</p><p>“Just you, J. Your fingers feel so good, but I want your big cock inside me.”</p><p>But Jooheon had always been stubborn, and he redoubled his determination to finger her into oblivion. Lex was slick with her desire for him, and it was easy for him to piston his fingers into her cunt as fast as he wanted. She was quickly approaching her end, but she tightened her thighs around his wrist, pinning him knuckle-deep inside her.</p><p>He looked up at her with wide eyes, but she assured him with another quick kiss.</p><p>“I want the first time I cum for you to be on your cock.”</p><p>He smiled, rivers of water channeling through his cavernous dimples.</p><p>“Turn around,” he said, and Lex released his fingers between her thighs.</p><p>She felt so empty without him inside her, and she had a sneaking suspicion it was always going to be this way now. Jooheon had a way of sinking deep into a person’s heart, and it would hurt whenever he would leave. Now, she was inviting him somewhere even more intimate. What had she opened herself up to?</p><p>Lex did as she was told and swiveled around on the shower mat so her ass was nestled right against his inescapable erection. His hands ghosted over her flesh, hovering just above her so that she could feel his intentions without knowing his first attack.</p><p>At last, Jooheon groped her breasts, kneading a handful of each as he kissed her neck. When he was ready, he bent her forward, farther and farther down until she was almost folded in half. Water sloshed down her back and over her shoulder blades to warm every inch of her skin. He savored her like that for a moment, caressing the globes of her ass and the tops of her thighs before he pushed two fingers back inside her cunt and drove them down with maddening precision.</p><p>Anticipation shattered, Lex cried out at the delicious penetration. Each digit stroked the most sensitive regions of her walls with relentless determination. None of her other lovers had lit every fuse inside her like this. Even with the water running, her arousal dripped obscenely down her pussy lips, and when Jooheon was satisfied, he slid both hands down to her wrists. He brought one of her hands up to brace against the wall and the other he pulled back behind her for leverage of his own.</p><p>With his free hand, Jooheon guided the tip of his dick over her folds until he was slick with her juices, and finally, he seated himself at her entrance. His cock poised there, her greedy hole inviting him in, but he hesitated.</p><p>Lex had never been known for her patience though, and she pushed her hips back against him, guiding him deep inside her. They moaned in unison, one breathy and one guttural, as they joined at the hilt. She started to move again, but Jooheon stilled her hips with urgent fingers curling around her.</p><p>“Give me a minute, babe,” he said between strained breaths. “You feel too fucking good.”</p><p>“Please, Jooheony? I need you. I really want to cum for you.”</p><p>It was a nickname all his girlfriends used; Lex had never felt right saying it, so she never had, and the effect was immediate.</p><p>His one hand pressed firmly at the top of her ass while his other pulled back higher on her wrist, pinning her tightly to him. When he pulled out, every ridge massaged her tight core and sent her shuddering. The curve of his cock was every bit as addictive as she’d expected as it raked just right inside her. It only took a few shallow, well-placed thrusts for Lex to realize, in all these years, she’d never been properly fucked until Jooheon.</p><p>He knew exactly where to drive his dick to stimulate her body and mind, and the sharp angle she was bent at ensured she felt every inch of him. He worked her pussy fast and shallow while she whimpered against the leg-trembling friction, and when he was ready, he plunged in until his hips ground against her clit. For a moment, Lex saw stars and her supporting arm buckled at the elbow.</p><p>“Oh my god,” was all she could manage, but she wanted to say so much more. She wanted to tell him how right his cock felt filling her up. She wanted to tell him how he was ruining her to all other men. She wanted to tell him that as good as he was making her feel, it was because it was her Jooheon, the man she trusted enough to tattoo on her body, touching her like this, and nothing and no one else would ever make every nerve sing like this again.</p><p>Jooheon was quiet behind her. His everything was focused on her and in her. One finger wrapped around her thigh and found her clit, flicking as fast as he was now fucking.</p><p>The water was growing cold, or maybe it was that her body felt so hot from the inside out. The rush of the waterfalls and the whine of the pressure in the showerhead faded behind her staccato panting.</p><p>“G-gonna cum,” Lex stuttered.</p><p>Her wrist thrashed in his hand as he held her in place and continued to work her stiff clit through her high while her knees quaked as she fought to stay upright. Her core quivered around his member and she cried out his name. She was tight and tired and spent and happy. Lex had never felt like this with any of her lovers, but then none of them had ever known her like Jooheon did.</p><p>She felt his fingers dig into her, and she expected him to follow her over the edge, but he was still teasing himself inside her. His rhythm had slowed and he let go of her arm so she could sag against it, too, on the wall.</p><p>“That was unbelievable,” Lex murmured with her cheek against the tile.</p><p>Except for the wet slaps of his hips against her ass, there was silence behind her.</p><p>“J?” she asked softly as she twisted to see him.</p><p>He was so beautiful, wet and ragged and focused solely on his length disappearing into her heat.</p><p>“J? You okay?”</p><p>His eyes were glazed, and his fat bottom lip hung open, collecting droplets. His voice was dark and faraway as he said softly, “I’m trying not to cum. I don’t want to stop fucking you, Lexie. I don’t want this to end.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” she assured, pushing her cunt back to envelope his whole cock inside her. “You did so good for me, baby. You made me feel so good, I want you to feel good, too. I want you to cum. Cum for me, Jooheony. Cum for me, okay?”</p><p>He groaned and held her hips so she met him thrust for thrust as he fucked her as deep as he could go. Lex’s mouth dropped open with a long whine punctuated by each ram of his hard shaft. The faster he went, the deeper his fingers dug into her, and she could hear from his little grunts that he was close. She squeezed her core to help him along, and that was all it took to do him in.</p><p>With a desperate moan, Jooheon pulled out and pumped his aching cock as he spurted his cum all over her back. In a moment, the water had washed their indiscretion away, and he helped Lex back up.</p><p>He reached for his washcloth and lathered up a fresh round of soap before he washed her back and legs for her. He was gentle, almost as though he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch her anymore. When he’d finished cleaning her back, he handed her the cloth before he soaped himself with his hands and hurried to rinse off.</p><p>“I’ll give you a minute,” he said quickly, avoiding her gaze as he hopped out.</p><p>Lex stood dumbfounded under the rapidly cooling water. She felt the irrational urge to cry, but she wasn’t sure why. Maybe the cold water was a wakeup call or maybe because it was starting to feel like a joke after all or maybe because, without Jooheon next to her, it felt like a one-night stand.</p><p>When she emerged into the fading steam in the bathroom, Lex was freezing, and she realized her only clothes were in a sticky, wet pile in the corner. The thought of padding out into his apartment in a towel made a shiver of new vulnerability shake her to her core.</p><p>Then her eyes fell to the counter where Jooheon had left a pair of his sweatpants along with the promised ThunderCats tee. He remembered.</p><p>Lex dressed quickly and mussed her wet locks into a reasonably cute style that gave her back some sense of control though it didn’t quell the dread building in her chest as her hand fell to the knob. She just had to pull off the Band-Aid…</p><p>Jooheon was sitting on the couch with his hands kneading his knees as he stared off into space. With a deep breath, Lex sat next to him. It still smelled like soda in here, and she couldn’t help the little smile when she’d realized he’d already flipped all the cushions. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him open a hand, and she took it.</p><p>They sat side-by-side in awkward silence, his hand in hers as they thought it should be after something life-altering like what they’d just done, but it felt strange. Neither said a word for several minutes.</p><p>“What is this, J?” Lex ventured at last into the uncomfortable web of tension between them. “I mean, are we still friends or did we ruin that?”</p><p>His hand tightened around hers, and it brought her attention to him. Jooheon was watching her with tender eyes. His thumb swept over the back of her hand before he said, “I’m not planning on going anywhere. Are you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He let out a relieved sigh, and his grip on her hand loosened a bit. “So, can’t we make this an everyday thing?”</p><p>“What? Shower sex?”</p><p>He smirked. “Well, I mean, that’s an option, but how about sleeping in my bed?”</p><p>“Just sleeping?” she said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“After we’re done with the fun stuff, sure.” But then his dimples fell away as he turned to face her fully. “I just want you with me. All the time.”</p><p>“Like a thing?”</p><p>Jooheon laughed. “We’ve always been a thing, Lex. I just want more of it.”</p><p>She mirrored his laugh as she shoved a shoulder into his. “This your way of saying you have designs on me, Lee?”</p><p>“Hey, we could have been doing this since prom if you hadn’t pulled away from my kiss.”</p><p>“You’re so full of shit,” she said as she punched his arm. “<em>You</em> pulled away from <em>me!</em> I wanted to keep kissing you.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Yeah, idiot, I liked you. I just thought you wanted to stay friends.”</p><p>His eyes closed, and a new layer of thick anticipation settled between them. She could feel an oncoming truth, but she wondered if it would be something she was actually ready to hear. Every muscle tensed inside her, and she felt the urge to run. If his hand weren’t holding her in place, she might have. Jooheon took a deep breath, and the air pulsed.</p><p>“I’m in love with you, Lex. I always have been. I always will be.” He collapsed against the cushions and sighed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Never thought I’d have the guts to say that.”</p><p>Every last bit of breath rushed out of her as she gaped at him. “What?”</p><p>“You’re the only girl I’ve ever loved, but I didn’t want to ruin the best thing in my life if you didn’t feel the same. But then I saw that tattoo, and you let me touch you, and— Tell me I didn’t fuck everything up.”</p><p>Lex covered her mouth to hide her astonished laugh. “Not everything. Just me.”</p><p>Jooheon dappled pink across his cheeks before he grabbed her into a fierce hug. They had hugged countless times over their years together, but none of them had ever been so intense. As her arms wrapped around him and her fingers twirled a lock of his hair, it felt like a prelude to a whole new chapter. He was so warm in her arms and his dimple was so reassuring against her cheek, Lex felt the words tumbling out of her mouth before she even realized it.</p><p>“I’m in love with you, too.”</p><p>In an instant, Jooheon brought his mouth to hers and pushed the two of them down onto his couch. He kissed her greedily until her lips were swollen and her head was muddled and their hearts beat in time, and when he finally came back up for air, he rested his forehead to hers and smiled the biggest smile Lex had ever seen.</p><p>“I love you,” they said together, and then, with a shared grin, “Jinx!”</p><p>This time Jooheon won, and his smile morphed into a smirk. “Now, what do you owe me? I’m all out of Coke.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross-posted on my tumblr under the same handle. All future content hits there first along with updates and teasers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>